Nothing More Than You
by TheVikingGoddess
Summary: With her mind still reeling from what Bill had done to her, and Eric trying to protect her, what will she do? Sookie needs sometime to herself, to figure things out. But what if their join destiny won't give her that? What will she do? There are many things in this world that we don't understand.. not even Eric.


**Chapter one:**

"Sookie, your man is here."

"Thanks Arlene."

I stumbled out into one of the private rooms, trying my hardest not to trip and break my neck in these 3'' heels, Pam can be such a bitch sometimes. She loves to make me where stupid things when she knows I have the long shift, I think she does it just to fuck with me.

"Hey, baby. What're you doing here?"

He kissed my hand softly. "How're you, lover?"

"As good as I possibly can be in this shit hole."

I knew exactly what was coming next..

"Then let me take you away from here."

There it is.

He made me an offer a month ago, he said he'd get me out of here and set me free, saying that he didn't want to me to work for Sam Merlotte anymore, he told me that there were better things out there for me. I had always wanted to see what his world had to offer, but I had always known that would never happen for me.

I would never be able to leave him, I needed him.

"Really?"

"Yes." He nods.

"And what else does this offer entail?"

"You move in with me."

He was a rich man, if he wanted to, he could buy the whole of Bon Temps. He told me he was saving it for when he met someone who deserved to be spoilt and doted on, in this case, he meant me.

It had been a dream of mine, to be the mother to his children, that was one of my dreams in this life, to have children with this beautiful specimen. His eyes and hair, my nose and lips. That would be one beautiful child, and they would be loved like no other.

They would never want for anything. But they wouldn't be spoiled either, they would know the value of a dollar and what it meant to go out to work and earn your own money, we would buy them things the needed and when they leave to live their own lives, they would have to fend for themselves, just like we have.

But with his un-dead status, that wasn't a possibility for us, and it was something I had a hard time accepting, but now I was okay with it, sort of.

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes, it makes sense, doesn't it? We've been together for two years and we still haven't moved in together." His eyes were pleading with me, he knew I wouldn't be able to resist. "I have the bigger place, not that it really matters, but we would always be together, we would be able to sleep in the same bed, and wake up together."

Oh, did I mention that he just loved to keep me up until just before sunrise? He had a thing for sexing me up all night long, not that I was complaining or anything. It was fun, and the things he could do with his tongue..

"You think you have me wrapped around your little finger, don't you?"

"Same goes for me." He smirked. "You've always had me wrapped around your pinkie."

I huffed. "Would it still be the same as it is now?"

"Our relationship? Of course it'll still be the same. Nothing will change. We'll still cuddle on the couch on a Friday night and watch scary movies." He nibbled at my ear. "And I'll still make you scream when I-.."

"Alright, that's enough for now." I blushed.

"I love that blush, I wonder if it goes all the way down to-.."

I slapped my hand over his mouth and dragged him outside, grabbing my bag on the way out, just in case we decided to leave, you get used to doing that when your boyfriend randomly turns up and starts spouting innuendos left, right and centre.

I pushed him up against the outside door. "You really need to stop doing things like this."

"Doing what?"

"Turning up where I work and spouting innuendos."

"Spouting innuendos?" He snorted.

I nodded, crossing my hand and huffing. "Don't take the piss."

"You've been hanging around with those British young'ens again, haven't you?" I just loved it when he attempted the 'redneck' accent, it was so hot.

"Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't."

There were four lad that came in everyday at the same time, and Edward had it in his head that one of them, whom just happens to be the best looking out of the bunch, wanted me for himself.

"You're just jealous." I taunted.

"No man will ever have you, you are mine."

I usually liked it when he got all possessive, but this time it actually scared me a little. He wasn't usually this forceful with me when he said it, this time he grabbed a hold of my arms a little too tightly.

"Eric, your hurtin' me. Let go."

He growled loudly.

"Eric, you're hurtin' me."

I yanked my arm from his grip, gather my belongings and high-tailed it outta there. Who did he think he was? He knew how I felt about him and he does something like this? Stupid macho-thousand year old viking- mother-fucker. Why does shit like this have to happen to me?

I opened the front door, stepped inside and made my way into the living room, where I found Eric sitting proudly, filling up the whole love seat. I didn#'t even want to think about why he had followed me home, there was not reason for him to.

"Why are you here?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, no words coming out.

"Are you here to hurt me again? Is that why you're here?"

"I'm sorry, lover."

"And that's supposed to make me forgive you?"


End file.
